


The discussion

by greensilverserpent



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Some conversations are simply pointless.
Kudos: 1





	The discussion

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-11-30 04:47pm to 05:00pm

''Next time we do this, we are not doing it your way.''

''Why is all of this my fault now?''

''Because you always pick the expensive way and it never works out.''

''The expensive way?''

''Yes.''

''You mean because we're not using an outdated way, we are doing it all wrong?''

''It doesn't have to be outdated, it just has to work.''

''It did.''

''For five minutes.''

''On its own. Without using our powers.''

''For five minutes.''

''Would you stop, please? This is ridiculous.''

''Not as ridiculous as before.''

''Are you really criticizing me? Again?''

''What you mean again?''

''Just like you did with my way.''

''Well, it was ridiculous. It never works and you know it.''

''Do I?''

''Yes.''

''Really?''

''Yes.''

''You really think so?''

''Yes!''

''You do know that if we go on much longer neither of us will remember what we originally talked about?''

''Yes.''

''Again.''

''Yes.''

''Shall we stop discussing any of this then?''

''Yes.''

''Thank you.''

''Thank you.''

''You're welcome.''

''For what?''

''Aziraphale?''

''Mmh?''

''Please stop.''

''Stop what?''

*sigh*


End file.
